Life With Victorious
by xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx
Summary: Casey and Derek have been getting closer ever since Truman cheated on Casey. Derek realizes his feelings for his step-sister, but will that change when Casey reunites with two old friends? DASEY. BORI. Enjoy! [Life With Derek/Victorious Crossover]


**A/N Hey! This is my NEW story! I know I'm VERY bad at updating, but I only have a week left of school! THEN SUMMER! WWOOOOO! :D The reason I'm writing this is because my parents switched off Disney channel, Nickelodeon, Disney XD etc and now I only have the free channels like CBBC, Pop, Popgirl etc. Anyway they show 'Life With Derek' and I like the pairing of Casey and Derek :) Anywho, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own 'Life With Derek' or 'Victorious' :'( I cry about it every night. JK! :P Now on with the story... **

"Der-ek!" I shouted. Ohhh, he's in soo much trouble! I can't believe he did that, yeah sure it's normal for him to prank me, but he knew how important this was to me. This is just not acceptable! Now, you must be wondering why am I, Casey McDonald, the angel, angry at him, Derek Venturi, the devil himself...Again? Well, it all started last week, I remember how excited I was about telling everyone my big news. I had got a job at Smelly Nellys! It was the perfect job, apart for one problem; Derek. He also had big news, but what put me off was that it was exactly the same as mine! This was not fair!

Derek had been teasing me about it all week. He was boasting about how he was going to do a much better job than me. He was obviously trying to sike me out, but I kept my ground...okay, maybe, I had a panic attack. But don't tell anyone! Anyway, I woke up happy about my first day thinking not even Derek could ruin my mood. I was soo happy I even highlighted my hair! But I was wrong. Because instead of blond highlights in my brown hair, I now had pink. That's right! Pink highlights! I'm certain it was Derek, but I just don't know when he did it because we were together all week. Oh I know! He probably used Edwin! Why that little- my thoughts were interrupted by someone's laugh. I turned around and- Oh! What a surprise! It's Gandi! Okay..it's Derek.

"So did you like my surprise space case?" He laughed as he leaned on the door frame, with his signature smirk on his face. You know what? I'm not going to let him think he won.

"Actually, I did" I smiled and his face fell. Haha! That'lll teach him for messing with me!

"What?" He asked, clearly clueless about what I said.

"Yeah thanks Derek! I was thinking of getting highlights but didn't know which colour to choose. So you just helped me! Thank you soo much!" I went in to hug him, but tripped. I closed my eyes ready for impact but instead I felt two strong arms pull me up and help me stand. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking into a pair of brown eyes. Derek's eyes.

"You ok?" He asked gently. I nodded, suddenly unable to speak. "Casey?" I looked up. "I'm sorry" I must have looked confused because he continued. " I'm sorry about ruining your hair" He said looking guilty. Derek Venturi feeling guilty? Now that's a first.

"It's ok. Really" I reasured him, but he didn't look that convinced. "Derek. I'm serious. I was actually thinking about getting highlights, just didn't know which colour. But you helped and I think the pink looks good with my brown hair" Derek smiled.

"If you say so" He smirked. I blushed realizing that he still had his arms around my waist. I moved a little and Derek let go and coughed.

"Um, sorry" Derek apologised. But then smirked. "I bet you loved having my arms around you" I smacked his chest and blushed because I could feel his abs from underneath his very thin tank top. Casey stop thinking like that! He's your step brother!

"Shut up Der-ek! Now can you leave so I can change? I'll meet you downstairs and don't leave without me!" I shut the door and sighed. I shook my head and made my way towards my closet and threw it open. What should I wear? I skimmed through my clothes trying to find something suitable. Finally, I decided on a pink tank, a pair of skinny jeans and brown ankle boots.

I walked out of the bathroom, clothes changed and make up done, and back into my room. I walked over to my vanity, put on my feather earrings and matching necklace, and brushed my hair one more time before grabbing my bag. I walked down the stairs while checking I had everything I needed; Phone, check. Make up, check. Money, check-

"Woah!" Someone whispered and I looked up to see Derek staring at me with his mouth open. He coughed and looked away when he realized I had caught him. "So ready?"

"Huh?" Derek snapped out of his thoughts. I giggled. He looks soo cute when he's confused. What! Casey no! I shook my head.

"I asked are you ready to go?" He nodded.

"Yup lets go!" He said, excited about going to work. I looked at him weirdly. "What?" He asked.

"You? Derek Venturi? Wants to go to work? Now that doesn't sound right" I teased and he laughed sarcatically.

"Haha! Very funny! But aren't you the one who doesn't like being late?" He smirked. My eyes' widened and I looked over at the clock and made a run for it, only to be stopped by Derek.

"Der-ek! Move! I want to get to work on time! I don't want our boss to be mad at me for being late because of you!" I whined.

"Calm down keener!" Derek chuckled and pushed me out the door amd opened the car door for me. Huh? Who knew a Venturi could be a gentleman?

"Uh, thanks" I slid into the passenger seat.

"Don't mention it" He smiled, awkwardly then muttered to himself. "Seriously don't" He walked around the car and slid into the driver's seat, then we were off. The ride there was silent, apart from the radio that was playing some song I don't know.

When we got there, Derek switched off the engine and turned to face me. "Case?" He asked.

"Hhmm?" I turned towards him.

"You look very nice today, not that you don't look good everyday, just you look..." He babbled and I giggled.

"Derek!" I shouted to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked. He looked nervous, but I don't know why.

"Thank you" I smiled. "You look great too" I took in his appearance; a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans with some combat boots and his leather jacket obviously.

"Don't I always?" He said, cockily with a smirk. And to think, I thought he would be nice. I shook my head, but smiled nevertheless. We both walked through the doors and the smell of coffee and cake hit me. Mmm, I would love a coffee right now. I shook my head, girl you're here to work not eat like Derek! I was going to check the time when Derek stopped me.

"Chill keener! We made it on time" He caught my wrist before I could check.

"One, I'm not a keener!" I started and Derek snorted. "Two, I know we made it on time, I was checking the time because I'm waiting for my friends! But it's not like you care" I crossed my arms, annoyed.

"You have friends?" He asked. "Oh! And you ARE a keener!" Derek smirked.

"See!" I lifted hand, trying to prove a point. "And for your information, yes! I do have friends unlike you" I snorted. "And for the last time, I'M NOT A KEENER!" I shouted and someone coughed. Derek and I turned around to be face to face with our boss. Oops!

"McDonald, Venturi! This is not a place for you two, to argue! Your here to work, ok?" We nodded and the frown on his face turmed into a smile. "Good. Now let's see who's missing shall we? McDonald. Check. Venturi. Check. Is Beck Oliver or Tori Vega here yet?" I shook my head while Derek just looked around, bored already.

"Sir. They're not here, but I can call them and see where they are? If you want" I suggested. This caught the boss' and Derek's attention.

"Yes you that! " I smiled. The boss looked impressed while Derek stared at me, confused. I took out my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I dialed Beck's since his number was first. He picked up on the first ring.

"Sup Cay?" This caught Derek's attention.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to know when you guys are going to get to work? Smelly Nelly's?" I asked.

"Oh, me and Tor are just around the corner. So less then 5 minutes? " I smiled.

"Cool. See you guys soon. Bye!" I took a glance at Derek and he looked annoyed. Don't know why though. I shrugged it off.

"Bye Case!" I put my phone back into my pocket. "As you heard, they'll be here soon" I smiled.

"Thanks Casey" I shrugged.

"No problem" I said and he left. Derek pulled me aside after he was out of sight and just stared at me, with his arms crossed. "What?" I asked. Why was he staring at me like that. It's uncomfortable...but I think I like it that his attention is on me not some blonde bimbo. Did I really just say that?

"What? What! How do you know that guy?" He asked. Why was he acting like this? It's like he's...jealous? Could it really be? Derek Venturi jealous? Of a guy, who he doesn't even know, just because I know him? Wow! Is this a dream?

"Casey!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" He snorted.

"You weren't listening were you? I bet you were thinking about that guy right? How as soon as he steps in that door, you'll run into his arms and kiss Him!? Right!?" He accused.

"What!? One, how dare you accuse me of something like that and two! Beck isn't even my boyfriend! Him and me are JUST friends!" I explained, trying to stay calm, but it was getting hard not to scream at him. Ooh! Why does he have to look soo sexy when he's mad? What!? Casey McDonald stop it!

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever" Derek said sarcastically, before turning to leave, just to be stopped by me grabbing his arm and making him face me."Let me go Casey" He said, not looking at me.

"No. Don't you trust me?" I asked, trying very hard not to cry. I wiped away some tears before Derek saw, but being him, he did.

"Aaww! You know I don't do tears Case" He craddled my head in his hands and brushed his thumb over my tears. "And of course I trust you. You're my princess" I smiled at hearing his nickname for me and hugged him.

"I'm sorry" I buried my face into his neck.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have believed you when you said, you guys were just friends. It's just," He started and I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "You just broke up with Truman, and I guess I don't want to see you hurt again" He whispered, eyes downcast.

"Derek?" He looked up. "Thank you soo much! I love you!" I smiled and hugged him, tightly.

"Yeah, yeah! Love you too!" He muttered as he buried his face into my hair and kissed my temple.

"Come on, lets go back so we can wait for your so 'friends' space-case!" I smacked his arm and he pulled me back, laughing the whole time.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes and I'm pretty sure I'll be writing more 'Life With Derek' stories. Probably Dasey :D Next chapter, I'll be introducing Beck and Tori! So there was lots of Dasey in this chapter and there will be plenty more from where that came from ;) Anyway Please R&R!**

**-Ellie xoxo**


End file.
